Oh my God, you should be terrified!
by Jackman's-Girl
Summary: SPOILERS: Don't read if you haven't seen the movie. One week after Anna’s funeral, Van Helsing and Carl return to the Vatican and are given a new assignment; protect a clan of elves from a warlock trying to gain power.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: One week after Anna's funeral, Van Helsing and Carl return to the Vatican and are given a new assignment; protect a clan of elves from a warlock trying to gain power. However, this'll be harder then it sounds, with a feisty elf joining them and the return of a pesky curse.

Disclaimer: Kind of a crap summary there, but oh well. Yep, just the usual here: I don't and NEVER will truly own Van Helsing, except for the soundtrack, the poster, the action figure, the DVD (when it comes out)... ok, basically Steve Sommers and Universal own it, not me. NOT ME. I don't even own the title, Carl says it! (Go Carl!) Ok, so don't sue me. (Btw, italics are thoughts and emphasised words). PLEASE, NO FLAMES.  
  
** "Oh my God, you should be terrified!"  
**  
Gabriel Van Helsing almost smiled as he entered the Vatican City in Rome. It was truly beautiful, but he was surprised war hadn't ravaged it, as it had done to so many other beautiful cities.

The muttering of Carl brought him out of his thoughts. The small friar was saying something about confessing to all the sins he had committed while out on their journey to get rid of Count Dracula. Gabriel cringed at the thought of the Holy Order finding out that for a few minutes he had lost his humanity completely. And in those moments he had taken an innocent life.

"If they find out I let Frankenstein's Monster live, they'll have my head!" Carl said, nerves clearly in his voice.

"Carl." Gabriel growled, not taking his eyes off the road ahead. Sometimes he wondered why the Holy Order would keep the friar. They took everything so seriously, but Carl was the opposite in everything. The only things he seemed to take seriously were his weapons and gadgets.

Carl looked at his partner and silenced himself. Since Anna's death, his friend's demeanor had changed for the worst. Yes, Van Helsing had always been stoic, but this was unbelievable! He never showed any emotions anymore, except, of course, for the anger that seemingly always coursed through his system.

He knew he felt guilty about her death, but he really needed to move on. It had been a week since they had held her funeral, and all through their journey back to Rome Van Helsing had barely said a word.

"I'm just a little worried, Van Helsing. What happens if they've found out about your little... change?"

"I won't tell if you won't." Gabriel said as he unconsciously touched the werewolf bite. Even though he had been cured of the curse, the wound had remained, and it still looked fresh. He pulled his leather coat around him tighter and took a deep breath as he entered the church.

Van Helsing had tried not to think about the consequences if they had found out about his transformation into the werewolf. They probably would kill him right there and then, but, then again, he was an asset to them. Who else would go out and kill their monsters for them? For as long as he had been there, Gabriel had never seen another Knight of the Holy Order. Never. Not _once_.

In the distance monks walked through the church, murmuring Latin prayers. Carl stopped by a tapestry and looked at Van Helsing, a somewhat sad expression upon his face. "This is where I disappear. If they don't kill either one of us, I'll see you again later." He threw back the tapestry and was about to walk down the stairs when Gabriel grabbed the friar's shoulder.

"Carl," he said, looking rather uncomfortable. "I should thank you for everything that you did for us in Transylvania. I probably wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for you."

Carl smiled and patted his friend on the back. "And thank _you_ for not killing me."

With that, the friar disappeared down the stairs, leaving the monster hunter to approach the confession booth alone. Van Helsing opened the door and stepped inside, taking a seat on the small bench opposite the window. He bowed his head and crossed himself.

"Bless me Father, for I have sinned." Gabriel began, and an annoyingly familiar voice answered.

"Van Helsing, you need not ask for redemption every time you slay one of the Devil's children." Cardinal Jinette's thick Italian accent came through the window, and Gabriel cringed.

"They were God's children before they were turned to the Devil, so I must ask for redemption Cardinal." Gabriel murmured, and Jinette rolled his eyes.

"I guess it's your choice, Van Helsing," he said, and pressed a button, making the wall retract. "By the way, good work in Transylvania."

Gabriel cringed again as he stood up, and the Cardinal looked at him with an almost knowingly expression on his wrinkled face. "But there were several casualties..."

Cardinal Jinette cut Van Helsing off before he could finish. "We sent you there to destroy Count Dracula and prevent the Valerious family from slipping into purgatory. You did your job, and casualties are a part of that. You can be forgiven."

Jinette began walking down the stairway, and Gabriel followed, feeling uncertain. The Cardinal was rarely like this; Gabriel had taken the remaining two Valerious lives, but Jinette was acting as if he had no idea. Usually the Cardinal knew about _everything_ that went on while Gabriel was on his missions.

_Perhaps he doesn't know that I killed them..._ Gabriel thought as he entered the cavernous room at the base of the stairs. _I guess I shouldn't worry; if they found out they'd probably kill me. But it just doesn't make sense! Why wouldn't they know?_

Van Helsing followed the Cardinal through the underground chamber, winding his way around the hundreds of people down there with them. They entered a long corridor with many doors situated along the way. The Cardinal abruptly stopped, and Gabriel almost ran into him. Jinette turned to face the hunter.

"We understand you'd be tired from the return to Rome, so you can stay here until you're ready for our new mission." Jinette pushed the door open, revealing a small, shabby room.

"You have a new assignment for me already?" Van Helsing asked in disbelief as he entered the room.

Jinette smiled and said almost sarcastically, "The wicked do not wait for us to heal, Van Helsing. With all your years of experience, I thought you'd know that by now."

With that, the Cardinal left Van Helsing to his poor quality room and his thoughts.

A/N: Well, that's it for chapter one. Did you like? Any thoughts on how I could improve? Any thoughts for my slightly lagging storyline will be much appreciated. I'll say something (thanks, answers to any questions) for all the reviewers at the beginning of the next chapter. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, I've actually made it to Chapter 2! First off, a MAJOR round of thanks to everybody that reviewed this... I didn't expect such a positive response from everybody! Also, sorry for the large amount of cringing Van Helsing did in the previous chapter. I didn't really realize until I re- read it. Now on to the review replies! (Sorry it took so long to update.)

**Review Replies**:  
  
**Liz Castel**: LOL, I'll try and bring a lot more Carl into this. It was originally just going to be Van's angst over Anna's death, but Carl's a major character too; that's why I put him in right at the start. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
**Niani**: I'm sorry that I caused some problems for you, but I appreciate that you went through the trouble of signing in just to review my story. Thanks a bunch.  
  
**Faramir1017**: Yay! I'm glad you like this story so much! Hopefully I'll get this chapter right so you'll keep reading!  
  
**Katya S**: I've thought about bringing Anna back to life in this story, but I don't want it to turn into one of those (how Midnight Dove put it) "Oh My Gosh Anna's Not Dead" fics. I haven't decided yet. Who knows, maybe I'll make Anna visit Van Helsing in his dreams?  
  
**g0ldensnidget, a.k.a Snitch**: Wow, you evaluated this story like an actual reviewer! I'm glad I didn't make spelling mistakes. Sorry that it was short, I had a HUGE case of writer's block and needed to bring in a break or the whole story would've gone down the drain. I'm glad so far it's ok. Also, THANK YOU for telling me how to let anonymous people review. I've only been on ff.net for about two months and this is the first fanfic I've ever written.  
  
**Trinity Infinity**: Just like with g0ldensnidget's review reply, I'm sorry I got it a bit short for the first chapter, but I'm glad you like it so far. I'm also glad you think it's in character; I was afraid I'd make Carl sound different to how he was in the film. Hopefully you like this chapter and will keep reading.  
  
Now that I've said everything, I'll get on with Chapter 2. Please forgive any scenes from the movie I've forgotten or gotten wrong; I've yet to get the novel and the last time I saw the movie was in May. I hope this chapter's good and a bit longer and detailed. Van Helsing isn't mine, as much as I wish it was...  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
Van Helsing sighed and settled as down on the small bed against the wall. _The stupid Cardinal_, he thought he leant his head against the back wall. _I'm sure they have better rooms than this down here. It feels like a prison cell. How am I supposed to get to sleep?_

There was a sudden knock at the door, and Van Helsing grumbled admittance. Carl's head poked through the door, his blond hair looking like a bird's nest.

"Carl," Van Helsing said, bringing a sarcastic tone into his voice. "I see you aren't dead."

Carl snorted at the monster hunter, but there seemed to be a little more than anger showing in his blue eyes. Gabriel noticed this and sat up immediately.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern actually coming through into his words. "Uh..." Carl stammered for a while, before making the mental decision not to mention Anna.

"It's nothing. I was just going to ask you if I could have your weapons. That's all."

Van Helsing raised an eyebrow, not believing a word the friar had said. He was nervous about something, but Gabriel thought that it could wait. He slipped out his Tojo Blades and handed them across, and then pulled his pistols out of their holsters. He removed his shotgun and handed the firearms across to the friar.

"The cross bow's in the bag." He said, indicating to the leather pack on the floor opposite the bed.

Carl gathered up all the weapons in his arms and nodded his thanks to Van Helsing. He managed to close the door, and while he walked back to the lab he had an internal argument.

_You should've talked to him about it!_ One voice said, sounding a lot more confident than what Carl used to sound like.

_Everyone knows how temperamental Van Helsing can be! At least if you talk to him next time, make sure he hasn't got weapons with him!_ Said the other, sounding much more like Carl. He shook it off and walked into his lab, dropping the weapons on his table. Whether or not he talked to Van Helsing about Anna's death within the next few days, he really needed to make him see that it wasn't his fault entirely. Carl rested his head against his hand, fingers in his mess of hair. Deep down in his heart, the friar believed that he was also partially responsible for the Princess's death.

* * *

_"She's dead." Carl's voice, small and shocked, echoed throughout Van Helsing's mind. The fierce rage that had engulfed him slowly retreated, and he felt his humanity slowly resurfacing as the curse of the werewolf was dispelled. _

_Van Helsing took Anna up in his arms (or forelimbs, whatever you want to call it) and howled a haunting melody to the sky. Half way through he became human again, though in a much different way to how it happened to Velkan; the black hair covering his body fell off and he shrunk down to his normal human size. _

_Van Helsing was left a mere man again, holding Anna in his arms, sobs racking his entire body. He looked at Anna's face, her beautiful face that was now so lifeless. Her body was limp in his arms and her eyes glassy, simply staring... How could he have done this? He truly was a murderer.

* * *

__The streets of Budapest were bare of almost all human life except for the few beggars that lined them. Van Helsing, Carl and Frankenstein's Monster trudged through, their appearances enough to attract attention. _

_Anna was the only one that knew Van Helsing had been bitten by Velkan, and he intended to keep it that way. The wound felt as if it was burning, and somehow he felt weighted by it. He pulled his coat tighter around him, and abruptly stopped when Aleera dropped down just nearby. _

_He was about to pull out his weapon when she clicked her tongue at him. "You've caused my master so much trouble." She said, and evil gleam in her eyes. "So much trouble..." _

_"What do you want?" Van Helsing asked, angered. _

_"My master proposes a trade. The monster," she looked over at Frankenstein's Monster, who snarled. "For the Princess." _

_"It would have to be somewhere public. A place where your master would be less disinclined to show his... His other side." _

_Aleera smiled, her amber hair sitting perfectly around her shoulders. "Tomorrow is All Hallow's Eve. Here in Budapest, there is a fabulous masquerade ball." With that said, Aleera cackled evilly and flew upwards, disappearing over the side of the bridge. _

_Van Helsing was about to begin walking when pain ran through his body. He hissed and touched the wound, and Carl looked at the hunter in concern. _

_"Van Helsing? Are you alright?" the friar asked, pulling back the coat to check the wound. Van Helsing moved away, pulling his coat back on, trying to hide the wound from the friar, but he wasn't going to be that lucky. _

_Frankenstein's Monster growled loudly and seized Van Helsing, shoving him against the stone wall, which also revealed the werewolf bite. _

_"He has been bitten," Frankenstein's Monster said almost triumphantly. "Bitten by a werewolf." Van Helsing looked at him, an expression of calm distress on his face. He hid the wound again, stepping away from the wall. "Now you will become that which you have hunted so passionately." _

_Van Helsing knew in his heart that it was true, and he feared it. He pulled out his dart shooter, and looked at Frankenstein's Monster with sympathy. "I'm sorry." _

_Frankenstein's Monster looked at the dart shooter, a mix of anger and fear on his face. "May others be as passionate in the hunting of you."_

* * *

_Slowly Anna walked through the bushes, her whole body aching from when she jumped off the carriage. As she entered a clearing, she saw Velkan's naked body lying by a rock; he looked as if he was close to death. _

_"Velkan!" she cried, running to his side. He had to gasp to breath, and his whole body was covered in cold sweat. She gripped his hand, trying to keep him there with her. _

_"Anna..." he murmured, his voice shaking as his energy left him. "Forgive me." As he finished those words his last breath left him, and one more Valerious left this world. Anna leaned over his body and began to weep as Van Helsing walked through the bushes. _

_He saw her and leaned against a tree, exhausted. He could feel blood seep from the wounds he had gained from the fight with Werewolf Velkan, but that wasn't the only thing on his mind. How could he have been so careless? _

_Anna looked up and saw him, and she felt her anger rise. She moved towards him and pushed him against the tree. "You killed him!" she shouted. Van Helsing looked at her with a grim face, wincing with pain from the wounds. _

_"Now you know why they call me murderer." Anna was about to rest her head on his chest and cry when she realized something; there was warm blood on her hands. She pulled away his coat to reveal his turtleneck jumper with parts of it covered in blood. There were also three distinct bite marks just below his left shoulder. _

_"You've been bitten..." she said in disbelief, backing away from the man that had been her ally. Van Helsing looked at her with a look that almost pleaded to her, and he pulled his coat back over the wound..._

* * *

_Gabriel could feel its will growing. Soon he wouldn't be able to control the werewolf that was demanding control. As he stood outside Dracula's Fortress, he could feel its awesome power filling his muscles, and suddenly he had an idea. _

_He threw aside his torch and grabbed Anna and Carl under their arms, and with an amazing show of power he began leaping up the door and through the small opening at its top. They dropped down onto the floor and Van Helsing released his companions, walking away from them. He felt as if he was being strangled. He kneeled over in pain, his head facing the ground. _

_"As glad as I am to be out of the cold, that can't be good!" Carl said to Anna, and at that moment Van Helsing looked up, a growl ripping itself from his throat, his eyes changing to a golden color. The muscles beneath his skin seemed to squirm, as if wanting to change. His body shook as he fought it off, and slowly he regained his composure._

* * *

_Everything faded, and Gabriel found himself standing in the darkness. Everything was cold, and he felt like he was suffocating again. He reached out, trying to see if anything was there, when he tripped over something on the floor. _

_It was a feeling that made his head spin. It was as if he was suspended on something, like a mattress, but at the same time he felt like he was just hanging in mid-air. Gabriel struggled to get to his feet but found that his legs wouldn't work. He turned around to come face to face with Dracula. _

_"Hello Gabriel." He said, looking exactly the same as he did in Transylvania. Suddenly his fangs grew and he bit Gabriel; he was powerless._

* * *

Van Helsing bolted upwards, panting in exhaustion. His fingers rubbed his jugular, and he was just aware of the fact that he was alive. _It was only a nightmare..._ he thought. 

As he moved to get out of bed he found himself tangled within his mess of blankets, and as he tried to get out of them he promptly fell out of his bed. On the stone floor there were pieces of a mirror; he must've knocked it off his bedside table while trapped in his nightmares.

His reflection was not comforting. His hair was disheveled and his face was unusually pale. Beads of sweat had formed upon his brow, and he looked as if he had been awake all night.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Van Helsing struggled to get to his feet before he allowed the person outside admittance. Once again, it was Carl.

"Van Helsing, it's time you got up. The Cardinal is ready to brief you about your next mission and..." Carl trailed off as he saw his friend properly. "What happened?"

"I... It was just a bad dream." Van Helsing replied, touching his head.

"Did it have to do with Anna?" Carl blurted out, and Van Helsing glared at him. For a moment, he swore he saw the monster hunter's eyes glow gold.

"What I dream of is none of your concern, Carl." Van Helsing said, an unusual amount of malice in his voice.

Carl looked startled, before he nodded his head and shut the door. He went straight back to his lab, and as he reached his desk he pulled out a book, entitled _"Vampires and Werewolves: The Hunter's Handbook"_.

* * *

It took Gabriel a few minutes to change into new, clean clothes, and then he left his run-down room to find Cardinal Jinette. He was in the main room, waiting by the projector. 

"Finally, Van Helsing," Jinette said, nodding to the man behind the projector. "I've been waiting to fill you in on your new mission."

"What do I have to do this time?" Van Helsing asked, an angry tone in his voice. He had definitely seen better days.

"We've had reports of a powerful warlock that's been killing mystical creatures to gain their energies. He's brought whole races close to extinction, and he shows no mercy to his enemies. His name," The projector clicked, and a picture of a sour looking man appeared on the screen. "Is Seamus O'Shanesey."

"That's a mouthful..." Van Helsing said under his breath, but Cardinal Jinette looked over at him and he brought his attention back to the picture.

"We've learned that he'll be traveling to Ireland fairly soon to kill a clan of elves, so he can gain the power of immortality. We need you to go there and prevent this from happening."

"I have a question. In the past, all your missions for me have just been me going out to kill. Why am I suddenly going to protect a clan of _elves_? I thought you were against everything that wasn't human."

The Cardinal sighed. "If this warlock gains enough power he could kill us all. I'm sure you'd rather go and protect elves than be killed by someone you could easily defeat."

"Whether I could defeat him or not, it's the fact that it's _elves_! It seems a little degrading..."

"Van Helsing, you're going to Ireland to protect these elves, weather you want to or not! Besides, these elves have assisted the Holy Order before you even got here. It's only fair we return the favor." Van Helsing rolled his eyes, and the Cardinal sent him over to Carl. "He did quite a good job in Transylvania, so we'll send him on another mission with you."

The friar was rushing around as per usual, but he seemed a little more flustered than usual. He almost looked frightened as he saw Van Helsing approach.

"What do you want?" he asked, and Van Helsing looked at him with a brow raised.

"I came to collect my equipment Carl. They're sending us on a new mission." Gabriel explained, and the color in Carl's face drained.

"_Us_?! I don't think so, Van Helsing! I'm not a field man, and I'm not going on another mission!"

Gabriel smiled as he gathered up his weapons. "They're impressed about how you handled yourself in Transylvania. Besides, I'm sure you don't want to go against the Cardinal's orders. If you survive this mission, who knows how highly they'll think of you."

Carl smiled at that prospect, and found himself following Van Helsing out of the church and towards the boat, where they'd sail to Ireland. Who knew what horrors they'd find there?

A/N: Ok, there's chapter 2. Hopefully I didn't wreck the story. It's much longer than the first chappie, so at least that's a plus. I know it's a stupid name for the bad guy, but I was out of names. So very sorry that it took so long to update. Plz review and NO FLAMES!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: YAY! Chapter 3 is here! Once again, _MAJOR_ thanks to everyone that reviewed both chapter 1 and 2... You have no idea how happy receiving reviews makes me. Also, a big thank-you to my friends, Charmaine and Jessica W. who both read the story – thanks for your support! I'll do review replies again as well, and just before I get into the story, the atlas we have at home was printed in 1969, so if any names in Ireland are wrong, please forgive me. At least I'm trying. Now to review replies!  
  
**Review replies:  
**  
**silver-wolf**: smiles I'm glad you love the story. The elves will make an appearance in this chapter, but I can't say what kind of elves, you'll have to read the chapter! (I'm mean, aren't I? It's nothing against anyone, I just don't want people reading the review replies and finding out the storyline without reading the story!) Anyway, thanks for reviewing!!  
  
**silver-shadow**: You know, I smiled instantly when I read your review. I don't like being arrogant, and I'm not really sure of my skills as a writer, but I'll try and give myself more credit. I'm glad you like the story, and thanks for reviewing.  
  
**dontuwant2know**: Thanks for feeling so strongly about this fanfic. I guess I agree with you because all of the reviewers have said this is a good fic. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Lady of the North**: Intriguing... No one's described my fanfic like that! But that's a good thing! Lots of people are looking forward to my elves, and hopefully I won't disappoint them (and you). And I'm glad I got Carl in character, 'cause that was one of the things I was worried about! Thanks for the review!  
  
**Nini-Mouse, Electrocuted Sheep**: (Just quickly, your new pen name's cool! ) Once again, an amazing review. I'm thankful that you take the time to do such thorough reviews. I probably should've warned the readers about the dream at the end of the flashbacks, but I forgot; my bad. I hope you like the elves and Mr. Seamus O'Shanesey (I'm glad you didn't think it was stupid!), and I'm glad I've got Gabriel and Carl in character. Also, I've read some of your fics; I didn't read the HP one because I haven't read Order of the Phoenix yet, I LOVED the LotR one-shots, but haven't gotten around to reading the X-Men fic or Van Helsing poems yet. Thanks for your great review!  
  
Okay, now let's do the usual here: I don't own Van Helsing... But wait! I own the elves, Amara and Seamus O'Shanesey! I OWN SOMETHING! YAY! (Sorry about that!) Now onto Chapter 3!!!  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
It had taken longer than they originally thought to get to Ireland. Van Helsing and Carl were stuck on that boat for almost four months straight, and, especially for Carl, it was one of the most boring experiences he had gone through. He could've simply read throughout the entire trip, but he couldn't fit enough books into his bag.

Gabriel, meanwhile, had a lot of time just for his thoughts and angst over Anna's death. Of course, he often thought about his mission and the unknown strength of Seamus O'Shanesey, the warlock, but often he found himself thinking about his transformation into the werewolf. Lately, every time he would go near Carl, the friar would tremble and turn pale. He was hiding something, but whatever it was, he was hiding it well.

Carl had found something in his book, _"Vampires and Werewolves: The Hunter's Handbook"_, and it really made him fearful of what was happening to Van Helsing. Sometimes, from his room across the hall, Carl could hear the monster hunter cry out in his sleep, but sometimes it wasn't even a cry. Sometimes it was a howl. Whatever was happening in his dreams, it was getting worse.

* * *

_She knew He was coming. They all knew it. But only she believed it; deep in her heart, she knew it wouldn't be long. _

_So many around their clan had already been exterminated, so it was true to say that they were next. No mumbo-jumbo magic would save them from what would come. Her brother had tried to convince her that they'd be safe, that no evil could enter their sacred place, but she didn't believe him. _

_He'd probably go after her last. He'd let her watch as He stole the life from those she loved, and then He'd do the same to her. Their leader had once said that if worst came to worst, he'd make sure that she could get away safely, but... It was ludicrous. No one could escape Him. _

_No one._

* * *

Gradually, Gabriel awoke. The slow rocking of the sea comforted him slightly, but it was perhaps the only comfort he'd get in a long while. Anna had come to him in his dreams again, but not to console him; no, when she appeared, she had her back to him, and was always just out of his reach. It was almost as if she was taunting him.

That had probably been the last rest he'd have in a long while. Last night he had been informed that they were less than a day away from reaching Ireland, and pretty soon he would have to face his new enemy, Seamus O'Shanesey.

He finally got himself out of bed and slipped into cleaner clothes, and then made sure he looked like he had actually gotten some sleep. If Carl knew about his restlessness and his odd dreams, the friar would surely get worried.

Van Helsing met Carl out on the deck of the ship, where they watched as Ireland got bigger and bigger. The friar had all his baggage with him, and looked sourly at the monster hunter; Van Helsing had given Carl all his weapons, and now he had to carry them! And on top of that, he felt sea sick!

Van Helsing wanted to keep to his thoughts for the few hours they had until they arrived, but Carl was persistent on telling him about the elves they would surely encounter.

"They really are amazing things, Van Helsing!" Carl said, opening a book to a page he'd marked. "Tall, graceful and peaceful beings with acute senses of sight and hearing... They forge some of the strongest swords and knives, and are excellent bowmen as well! They don't age or are affected by diseases, and the only way they can die is if they are killed in battle... Oh, wait a minute..."

Van Helsing looked at Carl when the friar didn't speak again. "What, Carl?"

"It says here they can die of a broken heart..." he murmured, looking up at Van Helsing. Instead of getting an emotional reaction of any kind, the monster hunter gave a quick nod before turning his attention back to the rolling waves.

"Is there anything else I need to know? Can they cast magic spells? Do they have any odd ways of protecting themselves and their villages?"

"No, they cannot cast magic, and they have their bowmen shoot down any suspicious things coming towards their home. We should be careful, Van Helsing. They're extremely cautious, and don't trust mortals an awful lot."

Van Helsing nodded again, and Carl couldn't help but speak his mind.

"Have you been feeling alright lately, Van Helsing? You look like you haven't slept in days."

"I'm fine Carl." Gabriel muttered, but the blond friar wouldn't let it pass.

"No, you're not. I've heard you almost every night since we left the Vatican; you've been having nightmares about Anna's death, haven't you?"

_"I said I'm fine, Carl!"_ His voice was more heated this time, but Carl had come too far to stop now.

"Van Helsing, please, _let it go_! It's not healthy to be beating yourself up about it, when it wasn't even your fault!" Carl was stopped abruptly when Gabriel shot him an angry glare, his eyes becoming that feral gold colour again. He suddenly remembered what he had translated from the moving picture in Transylvania; _"Even a man who is pure in heart, and says his prayers by night, may become a wolf when the wolf-bane blooms, and the moon is shining bright... Or crave another's blood when the sun goes down, and his body takes to flight"_. Carl didn't realise he has spoken the words aloud, and Van Helsing's eyes narrowed in anger.

The monster hunter grabbed the friar by the shoulders and held him over the raging sea, the weight not seeming to bother him.

"What do you know, Carl?!" Gabriel shouted, scaring the friar even more than he already was.

"Nothing! I know nothing!" he shouted back, but that wasn't the answer Gabriel wanted. He dropped Carl closer to the waves, getting a cry of surprise and fear from the friar. "Alright! I read about some side effects from the werewolf venom!"

Gabriel tightened his grip on the friar before pulling him back up onto the ship. Carl dropped to the floor, shaking, the bottom of his robes drenched with water.

"What side effects, Carl?"

"I-In the book I have, it says that if you don't cure someone before the twelfth stroke of midnight, they'll be consumed by the curse."

"I already knew that, but it doesn't matter, because I was cured in time!" Van Helsing said, and Carl looked at him, still breathing heavily.

"No you weren't. Anna administered the cure just _after_ the twelfth stroke, so although you cured in more ways than one, most of the werewolf venom was left over."

"What does that mean then? That Anna's sacrifice was in vain?!" Gabriel shouted angrily.

"Not completely in vain, Van Helsing. You still have all the "attributes" of the werewolf, and you can still transform, but you can choose when, and you'll have control over yourself." Carl reached into his bag and handed _"The Hunter's Handbook"_ to Van Helsing. "This is where I found the information. It would explain a great deal more if you read it yourself."

Gabriel took the book, and Carl stood up. Before he could wander off, Gabriel grabbed the friar's robes. Carl looked down at him, and watched as the hunter's eyes slowly returned to normal. Van Helsing was left shaking, but he was himself. "I'm sorry about that, Carl." He whispered, and the friar nodded his head. Van Helsing released him, and Carl left the man to him thoughts.

* * *

Van Helsing had read most of the book by the time they finally arrived at the port. He shoved the book in his small bag that Carl had given him, and then headed out of the cabin. He met Carl and the two left the ship, heading towards the small village of Dublin. Gabriel also made sure his face was well hidden; he was still the most wanted man in all of Europe.

As they entered, a girl stepped out in front of them. She was about Carl's height, with odd silvery-white hair and ice-blue eyes. She smiled at them, then bowed. "Welcome to Dublin. I am Amara; hunter extraordinaire and local... "mystic". I am your contact."

"We didn't know about a contact." Van Helsing said, suspicious.

"Of course you didn't. Cardinal Jinette didn't mention me because he wanted to see how far you could get without my assistance. Obviously..." she looked them over. "You wouldn't have gotten far."

"What do you mean?" Carl asked, and Amara smiled.

"You seek the elves. They inhabit the forests." She pointed to a worn path that led out of the village, past the docks and into a large, nearby forest. "You can't reach the forests by going through the village; that's the only road." With that, she bowed again, and disappeared into the crowds.

Van Helsing watched for her, before turning and going down the path. Carl quickly followed him, and a few minutes later they entered the forest. It was dark, and the trees swayed in what seemed like a rhythm, their glossy leaves almost reaching out to grab them.

Carl had goosebumps all over; he had seen some pretty spine-tingling things one his first mission, but for some odd reason, this forest scared him more than all of those things put together.

As they walked, Van Helsing swore he could feel someone, or some_thing_, watching them. They walked further into the forest, with Carl fighting the urge to speak; he didn't want to upset the stillness of this odd place.

Finally, he got his tongue to work. "Van Helsing, where do you think the elves' village will be?"

"I thought you'd know that." Gabriel murmured back.

"I only know what they can do, Van Helsing. I've never seen one of their villages, or whatever they call them. How long have we been walking, anyway?"

"I don't know, Carl..." the monster hunter replied, before he suddenly stopped in his tracks. He just froze in the middle of the road, leaving Carl to stop beside him. The friar looked at him for a moment, before trying to snap him out of his trance. "Shh, Carl!"

The friar stopped and looked at his friend. "What is it?"

Suddenly a look crossed Van Helsing's face, and he leapt to the side just as somebody swung down from a tree branch just behind them. The person kicked Carl in the back, which sent him sprawling into the ground. The person then pulled out an ivory knife and was about to hurt Carl when it was grabbed by the back of the neck and slammed into a tree trunk, courtesy of Van Helsing, whose eyes were glowing gold again.

The person's hood fell back, revealing a girl that couldn't be older than sixteen. Her face was pale, but her bright green eyes were full of life. Her hair was an earthy brown with streaks of the sun, and there were markings on her face; some kind of battle tattoos in an almost invisible grey colour, one under her left eye and another running down the right side of her face, placed right where her bones were. She was just shorter than Carl, and her ears were also pointed; _she was an elf_.

Van Helsing stared at her for a moment in astonishment before he took her knife and held it to her throat. "Who are you and why did you ambush us?"

"I... I thought you were Him, I thought He had come back for me!" the elf shouted back, staring back at Van Helsing in fear.

"She doesn't look like the elves from the books!" Carl said as he got to his feet, walking closer to look at her. "She might be a spy for Mr. O'Shanesey, sent here to trick us!"

Van Helsing growled suddenly, pressing her against the tree harder. "Give me one good reason not to kill you!"

"I'm an elf! One of the elves you were sent to protect!" she hissed, trying to draw in a breath. "My name's Lyridana! Please, let me go!" Gabriel sighed and released her, but he didn't hand back her knife. She leaned against the tree, coughing. "I've never known a werewolf to let go of his prey..."

With that, Van Helsing spun around and stabbed her through the stomach, which also pinned her against the tree. Carl covered his mouth as he watched the elf splutter and hold the wound. As Gabriel looked on, she pulled the knife out and dropped it, looking at him as she gasped for breath; _she wasn't dying_.

"It said in the book that elves can be killed in battle, so why aren't you dying?" he asked, and she managed a smile.

"I didn't fight, did I?" Lyridana said breathlessly as she ripped off a piece of her top and held it against the wound, which had already started to stop bleeding.

Van Helsing watched her every move. "Where's your home then, Lyridana? Where are the rest of the elves?"

Lyridana's face paled, and she pointed to directly in front of her. "Keep walking straight until you reach a clearing, Werewolf. If you walk into the trees just beyond there, that's our home. That's where you'll find them."

Gabriel gave her one last glare before he stormed off in the direction she told him. Carl lingered for a moment, looking at the elf with interest, before he followed his companion. Lyridana watched them disappear, before she reached up into the tree branches and pulled down her things; a bag, a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Slowly she began to follow them.

Just before they reached the clearing, the ground started to go into a steep descent. As they entered the clearing and neared the trees ahead of them, everything became deathly silent. The birds stopped chirping, and even the wind stopped blowing through the grass. These trees seemed so much larger than the other ones, and as they entered the wood, Van Helsing spotted something; a sentinel box was built into the tree, just below the canopy of leaves.

As they walked further in, Carl and Gabriel began to spot more and more "tree houses". The deeper they walked, the more appeared. As they were walking, Carl suddenly tripped over something and fell to the ground.

As he was getting up, he looked at the thing that had tripped him; to his surprise, he found it was a _body_. He rolled it over and gasped. "Oh my God, Van Helsing..." he murmured, making the monster hunter turn around. "It's an elf..."

Van Helsing instantly ran to another body he had just spotted. "It's another elf, Carl." "

They... They're all dead, Werewolf." Carl and Gabriel turned to see Lyridana standing over the body of an elf, a look on her face that could either be grief or hatred. She walked amongst the dead elves, seemingly looking for someone.

"When did this happen?" Van Helsing asked, following her as she walked.

"He knew you wouldn't arrive in time, so He attacked us." She said, stopping and turning to face the man. "So much for protecting us, Werewolf. I could very well say that you're the one responsible for their deaths."

"Who's "He", Lyridana?" Carl asked, stopping the elf in her tracks.

"The one the whole world will come to fear in due time. The dealer of Death and the stealer of Souls. I believe you call him "Seamus O'Shanesey"."  
  
A/N: Ohh, scary! Not really, perhaps a bit over-dramatic, but I had to make Seamus sound evil. I'm afraid I was a bit vague with the elves, and especially Lyridana, but I had to stop it at a point where I could continue easier. There'll be more about Lyridana and the elves next chapter, I promise. A whole talk around the campfire, in fact. So please, don't yell at me because there weren't many elves here. (Btw, I apologise to all those Carl fans out there; I wasn't going to have him kicked in the back originally, but it was the only way to introduce Lyridana. Hey, at least I had her stabbed for hurting poor Carl, ey? Please forgive me.) (Lyridana was referred to as "it" and "the person" until her gender was revealed, so that's why there was a lot of "its".)

(Also, I didn't know how long it would take to get from Rome to Ireland by boat in the 19th century, so I just said four months. If it's wrong, please forgive me. Again. LOL, I'm asking for a lot of forgiveness, aren't I? )

(Just off the topic, but I need some help, if people would be kind enough to assist me. When you first post a story, the first chapter is always titled "Default Chapter". Can anyone tell me how to change it from Default Chapter to your own title? If you know, please tell me how! Thanks.)

Anyways, please review; tell me where I went wrong and I'll try to fix my mistakes. NO FLAMES THANKS! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, Chapter 4! I thought I'd never update! Sorry it took so long. Just so everyone knows, I'm back at school now, so it may take just that little bit longer for me to update. Also, I now have two other stories to maintain, so that takes up some time So far, I haven't been flamed about Lyridana and the elves, so that must be a good sign... Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Okay, review replies!

**Review replies:**

**Nini Mouse, Electrocuted Sheep**: Yep, the part in italics was the POV of an elf. If you can guess who it was, I'll give you a cookie! Haha, it's not that hard to figure out... Hm, you certainly think the chapter through thoroughly. This'll be hard to explain, so if it doesn't make sense then forgive me. 1. This'll be explained in this chapter, but I'll say it here too: Lyridana thought Carl was O'Shanesey, so that's why she swung down and kicked him, but once she came into contact with him, she realised it wasn't. 2. Seeing as how Gabriel saw her swing down and hit Carl, he thought she was going to move to kill him. However, when she was standing over him like that, it was because she had just realised it wasn't O'Shanesey, and from there Gabriel grabs her. 3. Van Helsing only tried to kill her because 1: He thought she was a spy and 2: She knew he was a werewolf. Once Lyridana realised that it wasn't O'Shanesey, that it was in fact the people sent to help her, she gave them directions. (wipes brow) I hope that made sense. Also, thank you for helping me with the Default Chapter problem. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger ending, I'll try to stop doing that...(grins mischievously) But I don't know if I'll be able to. Thanks for the review!

**silver-shadow**: Even though you and silver-wolf were the same, it didn't matter. You gave me two different reviews, so I gave you two different review replies! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter... Here's another for you! Thanks for your review!

**Danitha**: Heeheehee, sorry Danitha, but lovely Hugh belongs to ME!!! Haha, in my dreams. Anyway, I'm glad you like the story, and I'm happy you like the elves; they were one of my main concerns. Thank you for the review!

**Hot Aussie Rocker**: (laughs) Thank you for loving the story so much. Here's another chapter, and thanks for your review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing, most unfortunately... But I do own Seamus O'Shanesey, Amara and Lyridana, so if you try any funny business, I'll send them after you!! (evil laugh)

**Chapter Four**

Gabriel and Carl left Lyridana to searching the bodies of her fallen comrades. While she searched, they sat down in the centre of the village and began a small campfire. Carl immersed himself in one of his books, and Gabriel simply stared into the fire, trying to figure out the thoughts in his head. Everything was getting confused and complicated.

Lyridana kept the two mortals in her sights, making sure they didn't try anything funny. She continued searching the bodies of the fallen, looking for the former leader of their clan. It was custom that if their leader was killed, any remaining elves would have to give him a proper ceremony. As she knelt beside a body and rolled it over, she found that it was their leader. She bowed her head in silent respect, then stood and began dragging the body towards the clearing.

Carl looked up from his book and saw her, putting the book down instantly and getting to his feet. He headed to her and bent down, picking up the other end of the body. Lyridana looked up at him, confusion on her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, almost dropping the body. She didn't seem to appreciate his help.

"You looked like you needed some help." Carl said, standing up, his words kind. "You don't need to hurt yourself by doing this by yourself."

Lyridana tightened her grip and the two took the body into the clearing. Then she walked briskly back to the centre of the village and began collecting pieces of dead wood to make a pyre out of. Carl watched her, amazed. He wanted to help her, but she wouldn't allow him to.

When she finally finished assembling the pyre of a piece of grassless land, she placed the body on top and took a burning branch from Van Helsing and Carl's campfire, and lit it. Soon the wood was burning, also consuming the body of her former leader. The two men entered the clearing to watch the ceremony. Lyridana was down on her knees, her head bowed, her hands together as if she were praying.

She stayed there in that position, unmoving, until the wood had finished burning, and by that time the sun had sunk below the trees. As she stood she looked at them, a somewhat amused expression on her face.

"Well, I admire the fact that you're still here. Not many have the patience to stay through the whole ceremony." Lyridana said, starting back towards the village. Her amused looked had gone, replaced with a serious appearance.

"We wouldn't leave, even if we had a choice. It's our mission to protect you, since you're the only elf that survived." Van Helsing said, matching his strides with the elf's. She looked young, but she could sure move fast.

"Whatever." She murmured, emotionless.

"Is there something wrong, Lyridana?" Carl asked, suddenly very concerned. Gabriel threw him a look, but the friar ignored it.

"Only the fact that I just had to cremate my former leader because _he_ was late." The elf said, indicating to Van Helsing with her eyes. "What would your superiors think if they knew that you're responsible for their deaths?"

Gabriel's eyes glowed gold and he shook with rage as he tried to control the werewolf within him. "It's not my fault that it took so long to get here. I assure you that I didn't plan your clan's demise, Lyridana. I know you hate me for it, but I'm not the one to blame."

She glared at him for a moment, before returning to the campfire and sitting on a log, staring into the flames. On the way over Carl almost tripped over the body of an elf, and as he regained his composure he realised this elf didn't have face tattoos like Lyridana did.

"How come you have markings on your face and many of the other elves don't?" Carl asked, moving to sit near the fire. He placed his book beside him and watched as Van Helsing suddenly looked a lot more interested.

"It's to distinguish me from the others in my clan. I'm not like them." Lyridana muttered, not moving.

"What, are you better than them?" Gabriel asked sarcastically, and she shot him a glare.

"No, Werewolf. I am the Dark Elf of the clan." She murmured, touching the tattoo under her eye. Gabriel pulled out a handgun and aimed at her, but she just laughed. "I'm no threat to you, Werewolf. The term "Dark Elf" means that I have more power than the other elves in my clan. People generally tend to think that more power means you're more likely to be turned, but that's not true in our case. It's almost ironic, Dark Elf.(1)"

"Why are you telling us this?" Carl asked, and she pulled out her ivory knife.

"Because you're going to find out eventually. He wants me dead so He can gain my immortal power. As long as I'm alive, He'll trail me, hunt me down and kill me. So you may as well know, because both of your lives will be in jeopardy until I'm dead."

Carl watched her sympathetically, but Gabriel didn't find the current information sufficient. "So he killed your entire clan and took their powers. Is he immortal now?"

"He won't be completely immortal until He kills me. For now, He can heal almost all wounds attained, but He can still die. If He gets my power, He'll become completely immortal. If you're any good at doing your job, Werewolf, you'll be able to prevent that."

"Stop calling me Werewolf!" Gabriel said angrily, and Lyridana threw him an inquiring look.

"Why? That's what you are, after all. You may be a werewolf, but it's nothing to be ashamed about, especially if you can control your transformations."

"How do you know that he's a werewolf and can control his transformations?" Carl asked, and Lyridana smiled and looked back at the fire, an almost sad look in her eyes.

"One of the perks of being a Dark Elf." She murmured.

* * *

It was around midnight, and all three were asleep. Lyridana was resting on a tree limb, as still as a statue. Carl was lying close to the now-dead fire, his friar's robes wrapped tight around his body to drive out the cold. Gabriel was sprawled over the ground, twigs and leaves in his hair from his restlessness.

He could barely sleep. He felt nervous and on edge, like his body was preparing him for something. As he turned over onto his back he opened his eyes and was met with the darkness. However, everything seemed so clear; he could see detail in everything now, and it felt good to see in that way. Everything had gone back to the way it was when he was first bitten, and it made him feel free, for some odd reason.

He sat up, still feeling uneasy. Shooting Carl a sideward glance, he found that the friar was sleeping peacefully. He was lucky. Carl didn't have the weight of someone's death on his conscious, and so he got a good night's rest. That's where Gabriel was different. Most nights he'd see Anna's death over and over again, and other times he'd see her standing there, taunting him with her mere presence. It was the work of the devil, Gabriel was sure of it.

As Gabriel turned to look at Lyridana, he spotted the moon in the sky. It wasn't full, and that made him wonder – what would happen when it was full? Would he become an uncontrollable werewolf, or would he still be normal? Carl had said that he'd be able to control his transformations, but he just didn't know. He'd have to ask the friar when he woke.

His eyes landed on Lyridana, and for a moment his mind went silent. The Dark Elf was so odd and mysterious... she seemed so sad when she had told them what she was, and how it would surely affect them. Why did she think that her fate was sealed with her death? He was sent to protect her clan, and since she was the only one left alive, he'd keep her alive.

Gabriel was pulled from his thoughts when his ears picked up a sound that he normally wouldn't be able to hear. He had heard a rustle of leaves and a twig snapping underfoot, and instantly became alert. Someone was coming. After another quick listen, Gabriel guessed that there was a group of maybe six or seven.

There was a twanging sound, and something rushing through air, and suddenly an arrow slammed into the tree, just above Lyridana's head. Her eyes snapped open and she looked to her left, seeing the men Gabriel had heard. They shot another arrow at her, which she ducked, before jumping down from the tree branch and moving quickly to Carl's side.

Gabriel got to his feet, and when the men saw who it was, five of them charged towards him, while the other two headed to Lyridana. The Dark Elf nudged Carl with her foot, waking him up. Carl sat up, his eyes widening in surprise and fear when he saw the two men coming towards him. One disappeared off to the side and the other led Lyridana away from the friar.

Meanwhile, Gabriel was having a hard time by himself. These five men were surprisingly strong for mere men, and their punches really hurt. As a fist connected with the side of his face he felt like his head was spinning. He fell to his knees, wondering what was wrong with him. Even when he wasn't a werewolf he could fight better than this! A sharp kick connected with the left side of his torso, and he was sure he felt a few ribs break.

As he closed his eyes in pain, he suddenly felt something awake within him. Indescribable power ran through every limb, making him feel indestructible. He opened his eyes, and the men backed away in fear when they saw his eyes were an inhuman golden color. A growl erupted from inside him, and it was suddenly like his mind had been swallowed by the werewolf inside him. Black hair sprouted all over his body and as he grew and changed shape, his clothes ripped off his body.

The men looked at the werewolf before them, and one turned his head to look at the sky. There was no full moon in the sky, so how could he have transformed? However, the man didn't have time to contemplate, because at that moment Werewolf Van Helsing leapt towards him, hitting his face with a powerful paw. The force easily snapped the man's neck.

Lyridana, meanwhile, was easily holding her own against the man that had attacked her. After easily dodging an attack, she slashed the man's throat. Her attention was drawn away from her kill when she heard Carl cry out for help. The man that had disappeared earlier was holding the friar in a headlock, threatening to break his neck. As quick as lightening she spun and threw the knife, and it flew right past Carl's face, spearing the man's neck. Carl whimpered like a puppy and Lyridana held his shoulder, supporting him.

"Are you alright?" she whispered, and he nodded his head, even though he was shaking.

Carl collapsed against her, and she held him in a hug, even though she felt extremely uncomfortable. Something made her let go, however. There was a loud howl from behind, and both turned to see a werewolf standing over the bodies of the five men that had taken on Van Helsing.

Lyridana took an automatic step back, taking Carl back with her. They both stared at the werewolf, who was now looking at them and snarling. She slowly leaned back and pulled her ivory knife from the dead man's neck, gripping it tight even though she was shaking with fear.

Carl held her arm, preventing her from using the knife. Suddenly a look of realisation entered the werewolf's eyes, and it backed away from the bodies. The hair fell off his body, he began to shrink and he became human. However, his eyes didn't return to normal, they remained gold.

Gabriel fell to his knees, his body covered in sweat. He was on all fours, his body shaking. Carl crossed to him, ignoring the fact that he was almost completely naked. He looked up as Lyridana threw him her cloak, and he silently thanked her as he wrapped his friend up. The elf reignited the fire, and then helped Carl get the famed monster hunter to the flames.

Carl sat beside his friend while Lyridana took a position across from them. Both she and the friar watched Van Helsing intensely; the monster hunter was shaking madly. He had a fever, but on the inside he felt so cold...

The two stayed with the former werewolf until he fell into a restless sleep. Carl then took the time to talk to Lyridana. She was checking one of Van Helsing's wounds when she realised that the friar was bleeding, even though it was a small cut. She moved to his wound, which was on his arm, and cleaned it with a wet piece of cloth.

"Thank you for saving me." He said abruptly, and the elf looked up.

"Think of it as my penance." She murmured, starting to wrap the wound.

"Penance for what?"

"For kicking you down when we first met. If I had known..." she stopped talking as Gabriel took in a labored breath. "If I had known who you were, I wouldn't have."

"Speaking of that, why didn't you kill me?" The Dark Elf sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"When I come into contact with someone, even for a second, I learn their identities, motives, thoughts – those kinds of things. I knew he," she indicated to Van Helsing. "Wasn't O'Shanesey, because I could tell he was a werewolf. However, I couldn't get a reading on you, so I attacked. When I kicked you, I learnt your identity, so I didn't try to kill you."

Carl's face paled. "You know my thoughts?"

Lyridana laughed. "Don't be so scared. I knew your thoughts when I came into contact with you. I have no idea what you're thinking now, though."

Carl let out a sigh of relief, making Lyridana sigh softly.

"You sound like my brother. He doesn't like my gifts." Lyridana murmured sadly, looking at the fire.

"Was he the one that got you out? Was he killed by Seamus?"

"No. My brother left the village to continue his work, so he wasn't here when He attacked. Our leader was the one who got me out."

Lyridana then lay down on the ground, wishing the friar a good night's sleep. When he was sure she was asleep, he removed his own cloak and laid it gently over her body. Then, with one last look at Van Helsing, he too lay down and went to sleep.

* * *

When Carl awoke, he found that it was a grey and overcast day. He sat up slowly, still tired. When he was upright, he realized that Lyridana and Van Helsing were missing from the camp site. As he got to his feet Lyridana came out from the trees, an unusually worried expression on her face.

"We've got to move quickly," she said, crossing to him and grabbing his hand. "Werewolf's gone missing."

* * *

Van Helsing had awoken at dawn. When he awoke, he had no idea where he was, or why he was sleeping amongst a mortal and an elf. So he had left. In his right mind he would've respected the fact that he needed to help, but he wasn't in his right mind. He was still under the control of the werewolf.

He ran. He had ran until he left the elf village behind, he ran until he had left the forest, and he finally stopped when he reached a cliff before the ocean. He knew the mortal and the elf would try to follow him; they had ties to the human, after all. But he didn't care.

Lyridana and Carl, meanwhile, were indeed following Van Helsing's trail. It was easy for the elf to find and follow the trail; Van Helsing wasn't what you'd call graceful when he was still fairly wolfish. The only hard part was to keep Carl going – he was only human and ran out of energy quickly, so Lyridana found herself dragging him along many times.

It took them maybe an hour, but they eventually found him. He was standing on a cliff before the ocean, staring towards the horizon. Amazingly enough, Lyridana's cloak hadn't fallen off. Even though they tried to be quiet while approaching him, he turned and looked at them, his face emotionless. He looked at them for a moment more before a look of rage crossed his face, and he moved towards them. Suddenly he stopped and fell to one knee, a pained look on his face.

Carl instantly moved to help him, not caring how much damage Van Helsing could do whilst fighting for control. The monster hunter pushed Carl away and Lyridana held him, preventing him from getting too close.

"Carl..." Gabriel breathed, his air intake coming in ragged gasps. His eyes returned to their original color. "I can barely stay in control, Carl... Please... Help me..." With that, he fell forwards onto his stomach, unconscious.

* * *

Carl and Lyridana made it back to the camp site a few hours later. It took much longer than it had originally, because they had Gabriel's extra weight. They carried him all the way back. Lyridana used Carl's cloak to cover the ground where they placed Van Helsing, and Carl used Lyridana's cloak to cover Van Helsing's unconscious body.

"Is he going to make it through this?" the Dark Elf asked, looking at the friar with nervous eyes.

"It's unusual, I must admit... It seems like his body wasn't ready for the transformation, so this is him trying to recover from it. I just don't understand why it's happening..." Carl replied, laying a cold strip of cloth on Van Helsing's forehead.

"Perhaps it's a one off?" She tried being hopeful.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see, for both when he wakes up _and_ the next transformation..."

They both watched Gabriel, trying to keep their hopes alive.

A/N: Okay, I hope that wasn't another cliffhanger, I don't wanna get it trouble... Haha, just joking. If you don't completely understand what's wrong with Van Helsing, think of it like this: If you try and do a back flip without any practice or anything, what happens? You hurt yourself, that's what. And that's why Van Helsing's unconscious – he wasn't prepared.

(1)It's a stupid but funny thing I've found in so many movies. The bad guys are always soooo obsessed with power, so the watchers/readers always tend to think that the more power you have, you'll have a larger chance of being turned evil – but that isn't the case with elves. Thus, the name Dark Elf. After all, power corrupts, and evil is sometimes named darkness, dark etc.

Anyway, please review, and no flames!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: And we welcome you back to the world of Jackman's-Girl, where updates take forever and reviewers get impatient waiting! I know it's been a very long time since I updated, but I have my reasons. Really. I'm not just torturing any fans that I may still have. For one thing, my inspiration disappeared and it was hard to write anything. Also, my internet connection stuffed, so I couldn't get into Anyway, I better get onto review replies.

**Review replies:**

**Nini Mouse, Electrocuted Sheep**: Please forgive my stupid mistakes. If I make any in this chapter, then I apologize in advance. The attacking men are explained in this chapter, too. Sorry about that cliffhanger ending – somehow, I have a feeling this one is too. Thanks for your review.

**silver-shadow (review one)**: What's your fic called? I'll go have a read of it. I'm glad you're enjoying the Dark Elf thing. Thanks for reviewing.

**fanfiction fanactic**: Um... I don't know if I've done a review reply for your review already, but I'll do another one anyway. Thank you for your support, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. (If I forgot to do a review reply for you last chapter, then I apologize. Please forgive me) Thanks for your review.

**The White Werewolf**: It honors me that you enjoy my angst and torture, as well as everything else about this story. If Lyridana starts going Mary Sue-ish, can you warn me? How can you tell if a character is going like that? Anyway, I'm **_VERY_** sorry about the slow update, but thanks for your review.

**silver-shadow (review two)**: Sorry about the late update. Please forgive me. At least now I've updated for you. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope you don't totally hate me. But thanks for your (second) review.

Disclaimer: Van Helsing is not mine. Not yet, anyway... (evil laugh) But Lyridana's mine, and no one will ever get her!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Lyridana and Carl never left Gabriel's side. They waited there with him, hoping that he'd open his eyes and be his normal self again. It had been a long and anxious wait for both the individuals, who had realized the severity of the situation – they were out in the woods with no hope of getting Van Helsing any medical attention.

Lyridana had searched through the remains of the village, searching for some remedy of any sort, but she didn't find anything. She returned to Carl empty handed, her hopes running low. However, she discovered something about their attackers in the process.

"Did you find anything?" Carl asked as she reappeared out of the bushes. She shook her head sadly and knelt before Van Helsing's body, placing a hand on his forehead. He was burning up.

She turned to Carl. "Do we have any more water?" The friar instantly began to search around in his bags, while Lyridana's interest was caught by a flat, black stone with a hole at the top.

"Lyridana?" Carl gently nudged the elf, which knocked her out of her trance. He looked at the rock in her hands and gave her a look. "Why are you so interested in that?"

She turned it over in her hands. "My brother was like a healer in this clan. He made potions and remedies, and amulets that could ward off evil." She held up the rock for Carl to see clearly. "These were the rocks he used in his amulets. You scratch in the symbol you want, and the amulet could protect you." She pocketed the rock and sighed. "I thought it was mumbo-jumbo. I haven't seen it work yet. Did you find any water?"

Carl held out a bottle of Holy Water, making Lyridana raise her eyebrows. "It's still fairly cool, and who knows, maybe it will help him!" Lyridana still didn't take the bottle, giving it a glare instead. "It won't kill him, Lyridana!"

She muttered "It might" under her breath before she took the bottle _very_ carefully. She tore off a strip of her shirt and poured the Holy Water over it. Then she hesitantly placed the wet strip of material on Gabriel's forehead, before turning to Carl. "If it kills him, I'm blaming you."

"Yes, well seeing as we're out of water, I think I should go collect some more." He gave Lyridana a look that said, "Where do I get it from", and she sighed and shook her head to herself. She gave him directions and Van Helsing's silver stake, just as a precaution. Carl looked a little uncomfortable with it, but he went anyway.

Lyridana took out her ivory knife and looked at Gabriel's seemingly lifeless body. She pulled up his shirt a bit so she could see his bruised chest, and slowly ran her hand gently across his right ribs, feeling the broken one beneath the skin. He wasn't in as bad shape as he was originally, but she was worried that he wouldn't survive. Both the battle and his transformation had been hard on him.

Lyridana realized how limp his body suddenly was. He wasn't moving at all. She moved to find his pulse, but was confused when she found it – he had moved slightly before, so why did he suddenly seem to be paralyzed? _Maybe it's that Holy Water Carl used on him! It's having a negative affect because Van Helsing's fighting for control with a werewolf!_

But as much as she wanted to help, she couldn't. There was nothing she could do but wait. Carl was going to get an earful when he returned, but until that time, she'd have to wait. She pulled out the rock she found and began scratching something into its surface.

* * *

Van Helsing was trapped in darkness. It was all around him, smothering him, suffocating him. He couldn't move, but even if he could, where would he go? He felt like he was burning up, and that made the situation feel even more desperate. Where were his friends? Where were Carl and Lyridana? How come they weren't there with him, helping him overcome this?

"I'm... alone..." he managed to gasp out, falling to his knees. He clutched his heart as the burning intensified, and it felt as if the entire werewolf bite was on fire. This had to be the worst pain he had ever felt before. He closed his eyes tight, trying to block out the pain.

Finally it started to become a little easier for him to breathe, and as he opened his eyes he saw his hands – covered in black hair and turning into paws. He cried out in shock and staggered to his feet, walking backwards like he was trying to outrun himself.

What was wrong with him? Why was he transforming like this? Carl had said that he'd be able to control himself, not have to struggle for control! Why was this happening to him?

As he stood there a sudden _calmness_ washed over him. His fever disappeared and it felt like he was out in the open on a cool day, instead of smothered in the dark. As he looked down at his hands he saw that the hair had fallen off and his hands had returned to normal. Everything slowly began to clear, and Gabriel shielded his eyes as a burst of white light cleared the darkness.

Slowly he moved his hands away from his eyes and as he looked around, he found himself in a completely white room. It seemed to stretch on forever, and when he went to move, he found he couldn't. He could only look around as shining vapors of air whirled around him, coming together in front of him to form what seemed like a mirror. As Van Helsing looked at his reflection, he watched it transform before his eyes. Soon he wasn't looking at himself, but the werewolf inside him.

As he moved his hand, the werewolf in the image did as well. Every time he moved, the monster mimicked him. Why was he here? To prove some point to himself? He didn't care. He just wanted to wake up and find out what happened to him.

"Why can't I leave?" Van Helsing asked, not to anybody in particular. He heard his voice echo around the room, but there was no reply. As he turned from the mirror he found that once again, he couldn't move.

"_You can't leave until you accept the truth, Van Helsing."_

His head snapped around as he heard the voice echo throughout the room. It sounded familiar in a way, but still seemed odd to his ears. He looked back at the mirror, but found the werewolf was wearing the same expression of confusion as he was. _Werewolves can't talk anyway,_ he thought to himself, continuing to search for the voice.

"What truth am I meant to accept?" he asked the emptiness, hoping that the owner of the voice would appear. Talking to nothing made him feel like he was insane.

"_You're rejecting the monster inside you... If you continue to fight it, you will destroy yourself. Accept it, and you'll be as good as invincible."_

"I don't need to be invincible. The werewolf inside me is just another weapon. I don't have to accept it if I don't want to." Van Helsing said, staring at his reflection. The voice would probably tell him that he was in denial, but he believed what he had said.

"_This is what will get you killed. You **are **the werewolf, Van Helsing! It is a part of you, and you are a part of it. You won't get anywhere by fighting the truth, so accept what is true! What are you afraid of?"_

"I know what will happen if I let the werewolf get control. I'll never get control again. I'll end up hurting Lyridana and Carl, and that's something I can't afford. I wouldn't be able to take the guilt of having another two deaths on my hands."

"_Oh, you poor tortured thing."_ The voice mocked. _"Have you not realized that your friends trust you, even with your werewolf side? They're willing to put their lives at risk to help you, Van Helsing. That's the most trust anyone could put in someone, so do not fear for them. Learn to trust yourself and your... "gift"."_

Van Helsing looked at his werewolf reflection. Did his friends truly trust him that much? And why did they trust him? He understood that they were his friends, but he was just like the monsters he hunted. He could hurt them at any moment as the werewolf, and feel no remorse. Carl had said he'd get control, but...

Finally, it hit him. Carl had helped him by telling him that hope wasn't totally lost, and Lyridana had found him by the sea when he first transformed. They trusted him, even when he was in the position to kill them with ease. If they could trust him, he'd have to trust himself, just like the voice had said.

When he found that he could move again, Gabriel reached out towards the mirror, finding the werewolf doing the same. Fingers and claws met as the mirror seemed to disappear, and excruciating pain shot through his entire body. The werewolf bite was on fire again, and he screwed his eyes shut and screamed in pain. The world seemed to spin around him...

* * *

It was almost dawn, and even though he hadn't been gone for an insanely long time, Lyridana was worried about how Carl was doing. He had been gone for maybe three quarters of an hour, and she hoped he hadn't gotten lost in the woods. She didn't want to go and look for him and leave Van Helsing alone.

She held up the black rock, turning it with her fingers so she could see the other side. She had engraved a picture on either side for the monster hunter, even though she knew it wouldn't help him. She tore free a bit of material, which she carefully threaded through the small hole at the top. Just as she finished she heard a few twigs snap, courtesy of her enhanced elf hearing, and she turned to see Carl coming out from behind the trees.

She gave him a look of confusion. "I thought you went to get water! Couldn't you find any?"

Carl smiled at her and pulled out of his robes a few bottles of water. "The layers serve as pockets." He explained while she gave him a smile. He passed one to her and was surprised when she found that it was still cool.

Carl saw one side of the rock and gently took it from her, turning it over so he could see the other side. On one side there was a perfect circle, and on the other side there was something that looked like a triangle with three separate parts. She saw the confused expression on his face and took the rock back.

"It's a Celtic trinity. It's the symbol of protection (1). It won't help him much, but there's not much I can do apart from that." Lyridana put the material around Van Helsing's neck and tied a firm knot, leaning back to look at the man.

Carl sat down beside the Dark Elf and watched the monster hunter. Whatever she had been doing for his friend, it must be working. Van Helsing wasn't burning up like he had been before, instead he felt rather normal. It seemed more likely that he was sleeping, rather than lying there unconscious.

As Lyridana drew the symbol in the ground, they both heard Van Helsing murmur. Their eyes landed on his face, and as they watched, he slowly opened his eyes. He opened his mouth to breathe in deep, and then looked over at them. His eyes weren't golden anymore.

Carl couldn't contain himself anymore, and he pulled Gabriel into a huge hug. The monster hunter groaned in pain and Carl nervously pulled back, casting a glance to Lyridana. She caught his glance and moved closer to Van Helsing. He looked at her silently, and she returned his gaze.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly, her hand moving to take the Holy Water soaked piece of material from his forehead. He watched her calmly, before moving his hand to touch his injured torso. She heard a sharp intake of breath.

"How many ribs are broken?" It had been hard to say that one simple sentence. Gabriel had to stop himself from growling it. As he looked at his hands, he found claws at the ends of his fingers. "Or am I hallucinating?"

Lyridana gently pressed down on his wound, and he drew in a breath quickly. "You're not hallucinating, Werewolf. And by my count you have... at least one broken rib. You should think yourself lucky after everything you took."

"Who were they working for?"

Both Carl and Lyridana looked at him, confused. "What do you mean, Van Helsing?" Carl asked, looking at his friend.

"They were working for someone. Why else would they come all the way out here?"

"They could've been working for anyone. People in the village, someone from the boat... Don't forget who you are – the most wanted man in the whole of Europe." Carl stopped talking as Lyridana got to her feet and left the area. They both waited silently for her to return, and when she did, she was carrying something with her. It was the body of one of their attackers.

Dropping it before them, she instantly started searching through the man's pockets. W hen she didn't find anything she pulled back his shirt and looked over his back, and then his chest. She smiled in triumph, and showed the man to Van Helsing.

There was a tattoo over his heart, the image looking like a clawed hand clutching a skull with black flames surrounding it. Van Helsing looked at it with his eyes narrowed; it was a strange symbol that he'd never seen before. He looked up at Lyridana, who was tracing the tattoo with her ivory knife.

"Everyone who serves Him has this tattoo. He obviously sent His men out to kill me, but they didn't count on you being here. I should think myself lucky."

"You mean O'Shanesey?" Lyridana flinched at the name, and gave Gabriel a look that practically said "Who else would it be". "I thought he'd be smarter than that. He's practically asking us to come after him."

"Maybe that's what he's doing. Perhaps he's counting on us tracking him down. There could be many possibilities that we haven't thought about yet. We can't go running off into battle, Van Helsing!" Carl said, his voice shaking slightly as he said the last sentence.

"This man could be as evil as Dracula, Carl. Would you like a version of him running around, capable to kill everyone in this world? He _must_ be stopped. Both for the people's sake, and Lyridana's." Gabriel looked over at Lyridana, who smiled sadly, and looked at Carl.

"If you don't want to join us in our fight, I'll understand. But believe me, it'll be a long trip back to Rome." Lyridana said, making Carl glare at her.

Van Helsing took a deep breath and tried to rise to his feet, but a stab of pain ran through him from the broken rib, so he eased back down again. As he did, the pendant Lyridana had made for him fell into his line of vision, and he looked at it in curiosity. Yet another piece of mysterious jewelry to add to his collection.

"Lyridana made that for you." Carl said softly, hoping that the elf wouldn't hear him. She did, of course, but she pretended that she didn't. "She was quite worried about you. She stayed by your side until you awoke."

"Are you hinting at something, Carl?" Gabriel said, putting on a tough guy act to scare the friar.

Carl got up and walked away, sighing. Van Helsing was trying to scare him again, and he really didn't need it. He had been plenty scared when his friend had collapsed, and he didn't need to be scared again. As Van Helsing lay there on his own, he took another look at the pendant. There was a full moon inscribed on one side.

Instantly, he felt the power of the werewolf inside him awaken. Yet somehow, it didn't feel as strong and commanding as it did before. He felt like he could control the monster in him, somehow, even though that seemed impossible. He closed his eyes and willed the power away, finding it to be a battle that he just barely won.

It was like that voice had said; if he accepted the werewolf, he'd be invincible. But who did the voice belong to? Was it just part of his mind, or was it something... else?

Gabriel just decided to think about that another time. He needed to rest, and let himself heal. And he needed to think about how he would deal with Seamus O'Shanesey when he finally came face-to-face with him.

* * *

(1) I'm not totally sure if this is completely true or not, but that's the description I got. If it's incorrect, forgive me.

A/N: I know that this was a major crap chapter, but my inspiration has run dry. Totally gone. At least Van Helsing comes out on DVD this Wednesday, I'll be able to watch it and get some inspiration back. Sorry if anyone seemed OOC this chapter. So go ahead, review, flame, whatever you feel like. I've come too far to stop now. See you whenever I update next!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: (Curtains pull away to reveal a tired looking Jackman's-Girl) I have returned. After a long period of absence (dodges tomatoes thrown by angry readers) I have managed to find my inspiration. I promised myself that I'd update so I thought I'd get to work finally. Many apologies to those who have waited for my return, I hope I can make it up to you all.

**Review replies:**

**fanfiction fanatic: **Sorry about the slow update. I'll try to be quicker. Thanks for your review!

**silver-shadow: **I hope the conspiracy has ended. Sorry about the lack of updates, I have been very very busy… Hope I can make it up to you. Thanks for reviewing (twice!).

**Nini, the Electrocuted Sheep: **Don't worry about it Nini, I'm just glad you reviewed anyway! Thanks for being so dedicated to this fic, and thanks for your review.

**Red Tigress: **LOL, don't worry about your review, it wasn't late at all – a review anytime is good in my books. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thanks for reviewing.

**crimson-wolfdemon: **Wow, you must really like this if you've read it five times! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing. Wish I did…

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_A man shrouded in darkness sat on his throne, watching the cloaked figure before him. "I see you have finally returned. Tell me, have you any news?"_

_The cloaked figure spoke. "Two men arrived from the sea during this week. They seemed very odd, not your usual traveler type. I doubt they trust me… yet. What is my next course of action?"_

"_Keep an eye on them. Earn their trust. I want to know their every weakness. I'll need all the information I can get so I can dispose of them."_

"_Yes, sir. But… there is something else I need to tell you. One of the men…he looked like you, sir. Is there something I should know?" The figure looked up uncertainly._

"…_No, this is new to me. It is certainly odd though… More reasons for you to keep an eye on them. Report back to me when you have news."_

"_Yes, sir." The figure turned and left, leaving the man on the throne to ponder all the things that had been said._

_

* * *

_Van Helsing sighed and gingerly touched his chest. His injuries still hadn't healed, and it annoyed him greatly; Carl and Lyridana had to look after him, and although he appreciated it greatly, he didn't like feeling weak. 

The monster hunter looked over at the other side of the campfire. It looked like Carl was preparing their next meal, casually casting a glance at Gabriel every so often, making sure he was alright. Raising his eyes slightly, Van Helsing spotted Lyridana, standing in one of the taller trees, her bow in her left hand and her right hand near the sheath of her knife.

Gabriel sighed again and pulled out the black stone hanging around his neck. He ran his fingers over the inscriptions and looked up at Lyridana again, before he got to his feet (rather unsteadily) and headed over to Carl. The friar looked up at him and stopped cooking.

"Is something wrong, Van Helsing?" he asked, taking in the monster hunter's appearance. He looked like he hadn't slept in a while, which was partially true, and he looked fairly sick. _At least it looks like the nightmares have stopped… He'd probably be completely out of energy if he was still having those restless nights._

"I was just thinking… Now that we've found the "clan", what exactly should we do? Cardinal Jinette said we should protect them, but if we stay here we'll just be attacked over and over again."

"So what should we do then?"

"We could take her back to Rome… The Order would protect her there, and we could set our sights on how to deal with O'Shanesey."

Carl looked back at the cooking food for a moment before whistling. Gabriel watched as Lyridana turned and leapt down from the tree, landing gracefully. She walked to them, casting the monster hunter a hurt and angered look – Gabriel had a feeling she had heard their conversation.

Carl handed her a bowl of whatever he had cooked for them, and she sniffed it cautiously before sitting down on a log and picking through the food. The friar then handed Gabriel a bowl and watched as the monster hunter sat opposite the Dark Elf, looking at her uneasily. He allowed himself a small smile; it would be interesting to see how this unfolded.

It was like the two were having a contest – whoever broke and spoke first was the loser. The contest lasted a few minutes before the victor was announced; Van Helsing opened his mouth and tried to explain everything to Lyridana.

"I just think that you'll be safer at the Vatican. Lyridana, if we're continually in each other's presence it'll attract more of O'Shanesey's followers, and you could be injured. You know how serious the situation is; we can't allow him to get stronger."

She turned to face him, anger clearly visible on her features. "So you think I'm weak, then? You think I'm incapable of taking care of myself, so you have to take me back to a place where I'll be safe? I know your intentions are good, Werewolf, but I don't need to be taken care of!" She stood and stalked off into the woods, taking her bowl of food with her.

Van Helsing simply stared after her, before turning to look at Carl. The friar had an amused expression on his face and after eating all his food, he stood and looked in the direction of where Lyridana headed. "Will you be alright here?"

Gabriel hid his offended expression and nodded. Carl lingered for a moment before heading out to follow Lyridana, which would be a quest and a half. He had no experience following trails, and he didn't have elf or werewolf senses to help him out. He knew that she'd probably want to be alone, but he felt like she would need some comfort after that little spat.

He still held the silver stake with him, so if he encountered trouble he'd at least have some way to protect himself. After walking around the woods for a moment, Carl decided to head to the place where they had found Van Helsing. He knew it was a long shot and didn't expect to find the Dark Elf there, but he had to try nonetheless. As he left the woods and entered the clearing, he saw her there, sitting on the edge of the cliff, dangling her legs in the wind.

He approached her slowly, forgetting that she'd be able to hear him arriving. Standing right beside her, he looked down at her face, watching her as she looked out over the sea. He heard her sigh softly, before she suddenly spoke.

"I don't like being stared at."

Carl jumped and she looked at him with a small smile on her face. He quickly apologised, but she shook her head at him and told him not to worry about it. He sat down next to her and saw she had gone back to watching the water. He took this moment to talk to her.

"Is everything okay, Lyridana?"

She looked at him for a moment before picking up a rock and turning it over in her hands. "I don't like it when people think I'm some kind weakling. Werewolf doesn't like it either; I can see it in his face every time we do something for him. So why does he continue to act like I'm something delicate? He _knows_ I can fight and take care of myself!" She threw the rock over the cliff and watched it fall into the water.

"You're important, that's why Van Helsing's looking out for you so much." Carl murmured, taking up a rock of his own. However, this remark seemed to do more hurt than help.

"Is that all I am, some mission?" She hissed quietly to herself, getting to her feet quickly. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

And with that she pulled Carl to his feet and she dragged him back in towards the campsite.

* * *

_I hate injuries, _Van Helsing thought as he picked up a small branch and poked the fire with it. _Almost as much as I hate having nothing to do. Where are Carl and Lyridana? At least when they were around there was always some company. But no, I had to get Miss Sensitivity angry…I'm only trying to protect her!_

He sighed and continued playing with the fire, looking up occasionally, hoping to see either of his friends approaching. But no matter how long he watched the scenery, it didn't make his friends come bursting out of it. As he slid down onto his back, trying not to injure his ribs in the process, he heard something move in the bushes.

The first thought that came into his head was to grab a weapon. He looked around for his pistols or his shotgun, but they were in Carl's bag. And that bag was on the other side of the campfire. Knowing it would be too risky to get up and get it, Gabriel grabbed whatever was closest. That just happened to be a stick.

He knew it was a horrible excuse for a weapon, and wondered how Carl would react if he saw him protecting himself with a stick. He realised that it could be Carl and Lyridana coming back to the camp, but he doubted it. Why would they be hiding in bushes, out of his sight? Sure, Lyridana could've been planning revenge for how she had been treated, but he didn't think she'd try to scare him half to death by making rustling sounds in the bushes. He closed his eyes and concentrated, listening to every sound that was made. He sniffed, and managed to find the person's scent among the other smells in the forest. Yes, he didn't know this person…but still, it seemed familiar somehow.

He held the stick in his hand tight and hoped he would survive if he was attacked.

* * *

Lyridana and Carl had been within meters of the camp when she abruptly stopped. Carl, who had been behind, slammed into her and was about to ask what was going on when she slipped her hand over his mouth. She quietly asked him to be silent before she climbed up a nearby tree. Up fairly high, the Dark Elf could see the person hiding in the bushes. She slowly removed her ivory knife from its sheath and after a moment of aiming, she flung it towards the figure. 

Before it hit its mark, however, the figure leapt into the camp, leaving the knife to slam into the tree. Lyridana stared at the figure, a look of complete disbelief on her face. "I missed," she said, her shock sounding through in her voice as well. "I never miss."

Carl looked up at the stunned elf before pulling out the silver stake and rushing onto the campsite. Wielding the weapon like a sword, he moved in to defend the monster hunter. Before facing his enemy Carl looked at Van Helsing and saw what he was holding.

"Is that-"

"Yes Carl, it's a stick."

The friar was about to say something, but he decided against it. Turning back to face his enemy, the friar stared at her for a moment before he fully took in her appearance. His brows furrowed and a searching look appeared on his face; silver hair…where had he seen silver hair before?

"Do I… Do I know you, by any chance?" Carl asked slowly, still keeping his grip on the stake tight.

The silver haired figure slowly raised her head. Carl looked over her face and thought for a moment before he finally remembered. "Amara, is it?"

Amara smiled and bowed deeply. Carl smiled back and retracted the blade of the stake, placing it on the ground beside him. Van Helsing watched carefully, eyes narrowing; he remembered meeting Amara, but he wondered what she was doing here. And why had she been sneaking around like that? Something was up, and he had to find out what.

At that moment, Lyridana walked out of the bushes, her knife in her hand and a scowl on her face. Standing beside Van Helsing, she sheathed the knife, folded her arms across her chest and glared at the intruding girl. Apparently, the Dark Elf didn't like her much, and when Gabriel opened his mouth to ask why she instead asked a question.

"What do you want with us?" Her voice was dripping with pure malice.

Amara ignored the question and instead turned to face Van Helsing. "I heard that you were on a mission to bring down Seamus O'Shanesey. I must ask you why."

Lyridana was seething with rage and almost lost it, but Gabriel tapped her on the leg and when she looked at him, he shook his head at her. He then looked at Amara, who was looking at him intently, waiting for an answer. "It's my mission to destroy him because he destroys others; he is evil. It's my job to vanquish evil."

Amara nodded her head slowly, before looking over at Lyridana, who was as angry as ever. "In answer to your question, impatient one, I have come to offer Mr. Van Helsing information regarding Seamus O'Shanesey. But in return for this information, you must allow me to stay with you so I can be safe."

Lyridana's eyes narrowed and she shot a glance at Van Helsing. Carl looked from the Dark Elf to the monster hunter and wondered what the decision would be. It was clear that Lyridana didn't like Amara, but Van Helsing would probably do anything to get information on his enemy. Gabriel looked from Lyridana to Amara, before sighing unhappily; he hated compromising as well.

"Deal." He muttered, and Lyridana glared down at him, barely able to believe what he had just done. She shook her head and headed off to a tree, going to retrieve her bow and arrows. She took an extra long time to allow herself time to think, and when she returned she saw that Van Helsing and Amara were talking like they were old friends.

Carl saw how furious she was, and, seeing as he couldn't talk to Van Helsing, he decided to talk to her. "If you don't mind me asking," he began, shuffling over to stand beside her. "Why don't you like Amara?"

Lyridana shot the silver-haired female and angry look. "There's something…strange about her; she's just plain odd. I don't trust her. No one could possibly move that fast without having something odd about them."

Carl looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "What do you mean, 'No one could move that fast'?"

The Dark Elf looked at him, folding her arms over her chest. "I've been able to bring down the fastest creatures by throwing my knife at them. I've never missed before, and they had been the _fastest_ things in the world. It's impossible that someone "ordinary" would've been able to dodge that attack." They had been so consumed by their conversation that they didn't realise Amara was standing almost directly behind them.

"Well maybe you're not as good as you think." She said, a smug look on her face. "Maybe you've met someone who's better than you, hmm?"

Carl knew this was pushing it. Lyridana snarled but before she could leap forward and give the intruder a piece of her mind, he grabbed her arms and held her back. She struggled against him but he kept a tight grip, keeping her just out of reach of Amara.

"This proves yet another thing about you, impatient one." Amara drawled, intense dislike showing in her eyes. "You're an animal and have to be held back by a friend so you don't put others in danger."

"Amara!" Gabriel's cold and slightly angry voice came from the other side of the camp. "That's enough. When I allowed you to stay I didn't allow you to insult my friends and allies."

Amara looked at Lyridana once more, before bowing and returning to the campfire. Lyridana followed her movements and eventually stopped struggling, and Carl let her go. She clenched and unclenched her fists over and over, breathing heavily. He looked at her and slowly patted her on the back, before going to sit down on a log by the fire.

Reluctantly, she followed him and sat down beside him. She and Carl watched as Van Helsing gingerly stretched out, managing to do so without hurting his ribs. She hoped he had healed sufficiently, because if _Amara_ had news on who O'Shanesey was going to attack next, he'd need all his strength. As she sat there thinking about that, something suddenly came to her.

"How did you get this information on Him?" she asked, and Amara looked up.

"You mean O'Shanesey?" Lyridana nodded. "I am the town mystic. I know these things."

Lyridana narrowed her eyes, thoroughly unconvinced. But her question had brought Van Helsing out of his stupor, and he decided to ask something. "What is the information you have on O'Shanesey? Do you know his location? Who he's going to attack next?"

"No one knows his location. If people did, I'm sure you would've found out and been on your way by now. I do, however…know whom he's going to attack next. And luckily enough, you won't have to go far to find this individual."

Carl gave Lyridana a nervous look and saw that her eyes were still narrowed and fixed on Amara. Whoever He was after next, the person, or thing, was still in Ireland. How many magical beings did she know around these parts? More importantly, how many of them hadn't already been sought after by O'Shanesey? It could've been that He was still after her, but she would always be here, and she was sure He wouldn't just run in when she had the most famous monster hunter protecting her.

So, what could He be after? A dragon? No, Lyridana hadn't seen one of those in a _very, very_ long time. She had once spotted a phoenix around in these woods, but she doubted it was still here. Unicorns used to be found here too, but they had long since disappeared.

There was always the possibility of her brother being the one He was after, but she didn't know if he had slipped onto a ship and sailed away. It was possible that he was in hiding in the forest, and if he was, she knew she'd be able to find him. He had always picked the easiest hiding places…but maybe that was because he had to let his little sister win.

"So tell us already! Who's O'Shanesey going after?" Van Helsing finally asked, unable to wait any longer.

"His name is Rialbanth. I think he may be an elf. He's living in this very forest, but I haven't the slightest idea where. It's important you find him as soon as you can, because once O'Shanesey goes after him…" Amara decided not to finish that sentence.

Carl realised how quiet Lyridana was and looked over at her. Her face was pale and she looked like she was having trouble breathing. He gently touched her on the shoulder and she jumped, her breath quickening, before she looked at him. "Lyridana, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned for his friend.

She struggled to get the words to come out for a moment, before she managed to answer. "Rialbanth… He's my brother."

* * *

A/N: Oohhh! A cliffie! Sorry, I couldn't help myself. With a cliffhanger it'll be easier to start the next chapter. 

Don't bag the name Rialbanth. It has special meanings, even though it's majorly weird.

When I was doing this, I had the biggest urge to write someone in who'd say "Everybody get down! He's got a stick!" after Gabriel confirms that he's defending himself with a piece of wood. It'd be funny but wouldn't make sense, so I left it out.

All the "I missed" things were taken from the movie _Daredevil_. Bullseye (Colin Farrel) says those lines; he's such a cool bad-guy.

Please forgive any mistakes in this chapter. Sorry if this wasn't what you wanted, were expecting etc., but I'm trying to get the plot clear in my head, so this needed to happen to set up the next chapter.

Anyway, please review, but no flames! (Holds out bag of cookies) Please review? Please? A cookie to everyone who reviews!


End file.
